readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
When Moon Rises
Plot the story starts off in a small village in India.....during a lunar night there is a kid is asleep when he suddenly wakes up on the sounds of howling the kid walks out and suddenly he finds a werewolf stands right in front of him the kid says "hello",the werewolf roars then he kidnaps the kid and jumps away while the kid is screaming(the theme song starts)in the folloing day in the village.....Ben Gwen and Kevin are seen walking down"then why are we here again?"Kevin says,"touring!"Gwen says,"what is the matter with you guys first we went to Egypt and we fought that toilet papers monster and now we are in India for touring?"Kevin says,"dude this is amazing this tour is awesome just relax and enjoy"ben says...when a man suddenly calls Ben"hey kid"the man says,ben turns to see who is calling him and he sees an old man with a teen girl"who are you ?"Ben says,"don't you remember me kid it's me Wes green your grandpa's max friend"Wes says,"oh uncle wes how are you"ben says cheerfully,"I am good kid! hey gwen you grown up little girl"Wes says,"hey uncle Wes"Gwen says,"hello Ben"the teen girl says,"OMG Kai?is that you?you are totally......grown up"Ben says,"thanks you too look cool,oh hey gwen"Kai says,Ben smiles,"hello Kai!"Gwen says with disgust,"and who is that tall guy?"Wes says,Kevin walks to him"hello sir my name is Kevin levin"Kevin says,"oh you are Ethan's son you grown up kid"Wes says,"you know my father?"Kevin says,"yeah he was a good man"Wes says,Ben whispers gwen"oh Kevin seems polite with uncle wes","yeah"Gwen says,later at a cafe"so what are you doing here guys?"Kai says,"just touring"Ben says,"what about you?"Ben says,"actually we are tracking something?"Kai says,"tracking something?what is it ?"Ben says,"the Yenaldooshi"Wes says frighteningly,"what?that stupid dog still alive?"Ben says,"yes it is not just alive he is kidnapping people"Kai says,"kidnapping?"Ben wonders,"a friend of mine called me yesterday as he knows that I know alot about Yenaldooshi he wanted me to come and take care of it"Wes says,"what does he exactly do?"Gwen says,"he just said that it rises every lunar night kidnaps a kid person then he disappears"Kai says,"that's weird,why kids?"Gwen says,"maybe cause they can not combat him"Kevin says,"don't worry guys I have the Ultimatrix here and if he showed us his face I am gonna kick his butt"Ben says proudly,Kai looks to ben with a look of admiration,suddenly they hear a lady shouting,ben and the gang walks out in a hurry"ma'am what is the matter?"Ben says,"the devil he kidnapped my son"the lady says,"which way did he take?"Ben says,"there"the lady says pointing to the north,"alright,Kevin uncle Wes come with me"Ben says,"what about me and Kai?"Gwen says,"you guys stay here that thing is dangerous he can hurt anyone of you"Wes says,"I can take care of myself"Gwen says and her eyes glows pink,"Gwen you stay here to take care of Kai"Ben says,"I can take care of myself too"Kai says and looks to ben with confidence,"alright just stay behind us"Wes says,the gang is seen walking through a valley in the desert"where is that dog?"Kevin says,"he is not a dog he is a werewolf"gwen says,"what ever they are relatives"Kevin says,Wes stops suddenly and looks to the ground he sees a footprints of a werewolf"hey kids I think we are close"Wes,when they suddenly hear a kid screaming"over there"ben shouts pointing to a cave then he slams the ultimatrix,ben turns to Fasttrack"and runs straight to the cave,he walks in the cave and he sees suddenly the Yenaldooshi holding the kid and is about to throw him in a pot while the kid is screaming "help","hey you there what are you doing"Fasttrack says,Yenaldooshi roars in Fasttrack's face,Fasttrack runs straight to him and snatches the kid from his fist"are you okay kid?"Fasttrack says,"I am fine"the kid says,when the gang walks in the cave"ben are you okay?"Gwen says,the Yenaldooshi looks to them roaring while jumping on them,Kevin abosorbs the ground"hey dog nice to meet you"Kevin says while jumping to the Yenaldooshi and punches him the Yenaldooshi falls off,when Wes walks to him pointing the Gun to him saying"hello again devil1remember me?"Wes says shooting him,the Yenaldooshi dodges it then gets up and jumps to Wes and picks him up and scratches him,"no grandpa"Kai shouts,Fasttrack runs to Gwen and hands her the kid"take care of him"Fasttrack says then he runs to the Yenaldooshi and punches him in the face the Yenaldooshi falls off when suudenly rock is about to fall on Wes but Kevin saves him"gotcha ya"Kevin says,"to beat a werewolf you have to be a werewolf"Fasttrack says,the Fasttrack slams the symbol on the chest and turns to Benwolf,then Benwolf jumps on Yenaldooshi and struggles fighting him,meanwhile Wes is seen injured"oh no grandpa is injured.."Kai says,when suddenly another werewolf rises up and picks up Kai,she screams,when Kevin suddenly kicks him in the face"hold on dog"Kevin says and catches Kai,"thanks Kevin"Kai says,"you are welcome"Kevin says and then he jumps to the werewolf and catches his tail and throws him on the Yenaldooshi,"nice one Kev"Benwolf says,"I know"Kevin says,when the two werewolves get up"what are we gonna do Tennyson"Kevin says,"you take the girls and uncle Wes out I have an idea"Benwolf says,"you got that Tennyson becareful"Kevin says,then Kevin takes the gang and they go out,Benwolf turns to Diamondhead ,he shoots a rock which is above the Yenaldooshi's head the rock falls on the Yenaldooshi and the werewolf burying them and it causes the cave to be destroyed and the rocks block the exit ,meanwhile out of the cave"Ben!"Gwen shouts,when Ghostfreak gets out "why are you shouting I am not dumb"Ghostfreak says then he turns back to Ben,"nice work dude"Kevin says,"good to see you alive hero!"Kai says and she kisses ben,"oh ! that is not expected"Ben says shyly,"good job son"Wes says,"anytime now guys let's go to get that kid back to his mom"Ben says,"alright captain"Kai says,later ................ the mysterious guy is seen digging through the enterance of the cave he picks the Yenaldooshi and the werewolf out then he walks away..................................... To Be Continued........................................... Major Events *The Yenaldooshi returns. *Kai green returns *Wes green returns. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Kai green *Wes green 'Villains:' *Yenaldooshi *werewolf 'Aliens Used:' *Fasttrack *Benwolf *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak 'Trivia' *the episode's name was going to be Bleeding Moon. *Kai kisses Ben. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe